


The Day The Doctor Died

by SerialReader99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialReader99/pseuds/SerialReader99
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote during my exam. Hope you enjoy:)





	

It had been raining all day, and Donna was stuck in traffic. Her shift at the diner had just ended, and she was eager to go home and sleep. She was exhausted. It was just her luck that she was stuck in traffic and had to wait even longer to get home. Suddenly, she saw a huge explosion a few metres ahead. Everyone, including Donna, got out of their cars to see what had happened. Donna ran to the scene, oddly feeling like she needed to be there. She saw a body lying in a huge crater. Scattered around the man were blue wooden pieces. Donna saw one which said 'POLICE BOX'. She felt an odd lurch seeing it, but ignored it. She wondered what something from the 1950s was doing here. Since no one else seemed to be helping the man out of his predicament, she quickly took charge, climbing into the crater. She felt his wrist for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt the steady heart...beats? She must be really tired. She quickly called an ambulance and did her best to carry the man out of the crater, while everyone else seemed to go about their own business again. The ambulance arrived, and took the man away. Feeling responsible, Donna drove to the hospital, despite her fatigue. She truly wanted to know what happened to him. She felt...connected to him somehow. Once she reached, she got all the necessary information and waited outside his room. Hours passed, and Donna had fallen asleep in the waiting area. A doctor(not Doctor) woke her up. She was slightly disoriented at first, but remembered what had happened the night before. She only vaguely realised that she was missing a shift at the diner. Immediately, she asked about the man she had brought in. "He's stable, but still unconscious. You can see him if you want," the doctor explained kindly. She walked into the room and sat down on his bed. She noticed that his monitor was still showing that odd pulse that she had felt. She planned to ask a doctor about it later. "I don't know who you are," she started, "but I hope you live." She stood up to walk out of the room, but her wrist was grabbed by someone. She immediately swiveled around to see the man's eyes open slightly and his large hand clamped around her wrist. "Donna... what happened?" he asked. "Where's my TARDIS?" She yanked her hand out of his, scared. "I don't know who you are and how you know my name. I don't know what's a TARDIS either! All I know is that you got into an accident and I brought you here." The man finally started to wake up completely. He seemed to look dejected. Donna felt a pang at this. "Oh, um don't mind my babbling, must have been the meds," he said with a smile that was clearly fake. "Was there a blue box anywhere around where you found me?" he asked. Donna was slightly disappointed. For some reason, she expected something along the lines of aliens, or time travel. She quickly shook the thought away and replied. "Your box was destroyed. I'm so sorry." The man's face betrayed horror for only a second before he returned to normal. "Anyway, thanks for saving me," he said. "I'm th- John Smith." Donna vaguely remembered someone of the same name visiting her grandfather. As if reading her mind, he said "Tell your grandfather I said hello." with a slightly distant look on his face. Suddenly, his pulse stopped. Donna screamed for a doctor. Not truly knowing what she was saying, she whispered to 'John Smith'. "Please, Doctor. Don't go." She was chased out as the doctors brought him to the emergency room, trying their best to save him. He seemed to be in peak condition, but for some reason, he had lost the will to live. His hearts were with his destroyed TARDIS, the pieces still scattered at the site of the explosion. A tear escaped from his eye without any doctors noticing, and it was over. The Doctor was dead.


End file.
